


Metempsychosis

by Seshatisis



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seshatisis/pseuds/Seshatisis
Summary: Disappointing writing awaits you. Read at your own risk.





	1. パート1

**Author's Note:**

> This story originally came from Wattpad, but it was removed as I couldn't handle going over it. To sum it up: I’m disappointed in myself, this is trash. Even so, I've decided to AT LEAST keep this story on one site.
> 
> Disclaimer: As much as I wish Magi was mine, it is not. Thank Shinobu Ohtaka.

Prince Kouen was conversing with Sinbad as they made their way towards the conference room. Sinbad will marry one of the Kou princesses to tie the knot with Kou and Sindria. Although Sinbad was reluctant to settle down, he still did it for the benefit of his country and to not get killed by Ja'far. Meanwhile, Ja'far forced Masrur to accompany him with, so they could watch Sinbad. He feared that Sinbad would screw up; which happened on a daily basis. Masrur was to keep quiet—something that wasn't new—and observe their surroundings; senses sharp as per usual.

"These women," Kouen placed ten files down, "are the suitable candidates I have chosen for your marriage. You will meet with one of them each day and see who they are. You can also choose one now, It's your choice."

"I am thrilled to have the liberty to choose whom I find suitable," Sinbad gave a kind smile, thanking the gods he had the blessings to select and get to know the candidates instead of marrying a woman who could be a snob.

Kouen spread the files so the three men could see. They contained the background of each candidate suitable for marriage. Sinbad would have to meet them in person to see what they were like.

"Hey! King Moron, you could always catch them when they least expect it. Some of those bitches are bitches. If not, all of them are," snorted Judar, floating in the air as if he'd been there the entire time, which in reality, he was not. He showed no interest in the meeting, stealing a peach from the fruit basket that lay untouched on the table. He took a huge bite, a small stream of peach juice did not slip further down his neck as he was quick to wipe at it with his finger. Judar left after taking the peaches.

Masrur gave a small nod, acknowledging the fact it was a great idea. He did not want to deal with a bitch for a queen. She'd ruin his peace as he was most likely going to protect her soon. Ja'far sighed. He hated to admit it but Judar was right. They would go with what he had in mind.

Kouen summarized each woman's background. Kouen explained how the last file with the woman named Moon had a tragic past, unlike the others.

"Moon had gotten deflowered at thirteen," Kouen paused, awaiting their reaction. The only thing Sinbad could think of was that she became a prostitute. "-they forced it. This meaning: her step-mother had sold her off to a brothel."

Sinbad froze. He started to pity the poor woman. Sinbad abandoned the thought of her supposedly being employed as a prostitute. Kouen explained how her step-mother suggested the idea to her father when their kingdom was facing a huge loss(due to trivial matters). She had lost her real mother to a foreign disease, that not even the best magicians or healers knew of. They soon found out that someone had brought a diseased family deliberately. Kouha confirmed that Moon's step-mother—out of jealous—murdered the late queen indirectly. They had already sent Moon out to the brothel by the time Kouha came to seize their land. Kouha searched each brothel until he came to the right one, killing each man who had their way with the poor girl. Kouha also gave Moon the liberty to assassinate those who had wronged her; she declined. Moon was the type to forgive after time passed.

Sinbad felt sorrow for the young woman. He was out having an adventure while this poor girl was out somewhere in the world pleasing men against her will. However, despite all that, the woman chose to forgive and forget. He was certainly eager to meet her.

"Moon, huh?" he savored her name on his lips. "I wonder what surprises you may hold." 


	2. パート2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka, not me.
> 
> ...Sadly.

** _"The splendid thing_ **

** _about falling apart_ **

** _silently..._ **

** _is that_ **

** _you can start over_ **

** _as many times_ **

** _as you like."_**

**_-Sanober Khan_ **

"Princesses, Lord Kouen summons you to his throne immediately," a eunuch called out towards the hall where golden doors with silver linings awaited.

The first woman to come out looked similar to Kouen. She kept her nose held high as she made her way to Kouen's throne with her maids.

"Still thinks she's all high and mighty, huh?" the eunuch whispered grudgingly to himself, the white haired woman behind him went unnoticed.

"I believe so! That might get her killed someday," a sweet voice called out, amused.

The eunuch turned around abruptly, bowing repeatedly.

"Please forgive me, Princess Moon! I will watch this pathetic mouth of mine next time..."

The woman known as Moon pressed her finger on his lips, silencing him. She gave him a kind smile. The eunuch wasn't surprised, after all, she was one of the kindest princesses of Kou. If there were ranks for kindness, he was sure she'd be ranked first.

"Just punish him! What? Do you want me to tell Randi what he said about her?" a voice snarled sarcastically.

"Enough, Anadia, He did nothing wrong. What he said is true and you know it, and we WILL keep what he said between us," Moon responded kindly, placing a finger to her lips in a shushing motion.

Anadia snorted, glaring at the eunuch. She turned around sharply.

"You got lucky this time, foolish eunuch," and with that, she was off in the same direction Randi went.

Moon turned towards the eunuch with a huge, bright smile. She gestured towards the seven doors to which have not been open yet. The eunuch returned her smile and ran to each door, calling out the princesses.

As the eunuch brought out the princesses one by one, Moon ran down the hall towards a cage with a familiar reptile that she came to love so dearly. She levitated a mouse hiding nearby, prayed for its life, and tossed it into the reptile cage. She watched affectionately as the Okeetee phased snake slithered out, stealthily. It waited for the right moment to strike.

The moment the mouse caught notice of the deep red dorsal saddle marks, surrounded by the very black borders on a bright orange ground colored snake shining in the sun, it ran. Unfortunately, the Okeetee phase was too fast in wrapping its slender form around the small mouse. The mouse let out a shrill squeak and lay there, dead. The Okeetee phase was successful in the hunt.

Moon stroked the snake, enjoying the feeling of the snake's skin against her own. She chuckled when the snake sunk deeper into her touch.

"There there, my dear, you have to eat your catch," she cooed, gesturing towards the dead mouse.

The snake understood. With a flick of its tongue it headed back to its meal. Moon washed her hands and headed to Kouen's throne with her servant that appeared along the way. She already knew why all eyes seemed to be on her as she entered. She was late.

"You're late," called out Kouen with a hint of amusement. Moon wasn't the type to be late on diplomatic meetings.

"I'm sorry, brother Kouen... I didn't wake up early enough to feed the Okeetee," she apologized, cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment.

"This is King Sinbad and his two generals," he gestured to the three men, purple, red, and white.

The other women seemed to fawn over them. Which, in this case, is highly inappropriate. Sinbad seemed to like the attention, unbeknownst to the others except for his generals.

"Right, my name is Moon," she bowed down respectfully with a smile. After all, it was the least she could do for coming late.

"It's my pleasure to meet you Moon, I am Sinbad," he pressed a kiss to her hand and gestured to the men behind him. "... and these are two of my generals. Ja'far and Masrur."

Moon now knew that the white-haired man was Ja'far and the red-haired man was Masrur. She found it quite odd that his eyes were red as well. She'd have to look more into it. Perhaps ask the eunuch as well. It interested her. She greeted them kindly, clearly unaffected from the kiss the king pressed onto her hand as she was thinking of other trivial matters. The other princesses, well, jealousy seemed quite evident in the air.

"You are all dismissed. I have called you here today for the sole purpose of you introducing yourselves to King Sinbad, after all, one of you will be chosen as his wife," Kouen called the guards to escort them out.

~

"I'm so going to be his wife!" squealed Randi.

"Yeah, no. It'll be me," snorted Anadia.

An argument commenced between the other princesses. Moon groaned in annoyance, calling over the same eunuch she defended.

"Summon Hakuei. I feel like heading to the hot springs," she smiled when the eunuch let out a _'Yes ma'am!'_. She was very excited to enjoy the springs. Alone if necessary. She saw the eunuch running back at a fast pace.

"My lady, the maids told me not to disturb her, so I wasn't able to ask," the eunuch looked down pathetically after taking long huffs.

"Eunuch! You didn't have to run, it's fine. She's a general, so I'd know why she's busy at this time,"Moon reassured the eunuch. "I'll be fine on my own haha!"

With that, Moon was off with a towel and a bucket full of the needed things to take a refreshing spring bath, including a bottle of her favorite wine. Moon departed while singing a soft tune.

~

Steam surrounded Moon as she walked in the spring slowly. Pouring herself a glass of wine, she began to drink in peace. She moaned as the intoxicating fluid flowed on her taste buds, down her throat gracefully. She relaxed while humming a different tune from earlier.

"May I join you?" a deep, seductive voice called out, shocking Moon.

She spilled the wine on her chest, the red juice streaming down her breast's valley. She looked up in confusion only to see King Sinbad naked, his waist and below were submerged into the steamy water. Moon stared him down starting from his face. She could see why the others fawned over him. To the way his long purple hair cascaded down his back. His golden eyes shimmered like the sun. She loved the look of his skin. Reaching out, she took hold of his face softly; it shocked him as he was staring at the remnants of wine on her chest.

"You may..." she trailed off, looking at his lips.

He lowered himself, lips and inches away from hers. She moved her own closer to his. The atmosphere got warmer. She believed the wine was starting to kick in.

_'No... it couldn't be the wine, I barely had a glass,'_ she thought, moving in even closer to Sinbad.

"King Sinbad..." she whispered, pressing her lips against his. Their lips moved together sensually, tongues battling the other for dominance. Neither won as they both parted slowly, a string of saliva remained.

They stared into each other's eyes, as if asking the other if they felt that strong desire coursing through their veins. A certain sensation surged throughout both of them at that moment.

Moon wrapped her arms around Sinbad's neck, and he hoisted her up by her thighs. They broke into another heated kiss, which got more desirable as seconds, that turned into minutes passed.

Moon moaned as Sinbad trailed wet kisses down her neck, stopping at her hardened nipples. He started nipped the left, awaiting her reaction. She moaned out his name, looking into his eyes shyly.

Sinbad kept his eyes trained on her face, liking every reaction she threw at him as he worked on her two well sculpted breasts. He squeezed her thighs every once in a while, earning a surprised moan. Sinbad chuckled seductively, moving up to bring her into another sensual kiss.

"Sinbad! Where the hell are you?" Ja’far called from afar, causing Sinbad and Moon to freeze.

"I-... I have to go," Moon whispered to Sinbad(who seemed confused on why). "We can continue IF we get married! This is... not okay."

Moon ran off quickly with her things, Sinbad's eyes trailing after her. At that very moment, Ja'far appeared with Masrur.

"You idiot! We were discussing on which princess was the most suitable!" Ja'far hissed, hitting Sinbad on the head. Masrur looked at the path where he thought he had heard a woman. Moon's voice to be exact.

"No need, Ja'far," Sinbad chuckled. "I've already chosen."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"The woman named Moon."

"That's good! We had decided on her too."

"Yes," Masrur agreed silently.

"I'll notify Kouen," Ja'far started walking. "Masrur, wait with Sinbad as he gets dressed."

"Okay," responded Masrur silently.

Sinbad finished adjusting his robes. He felt someone's gaze and looked up only to see Masrur.

"What are you looking at?" questioned Sinbad in confusion.

"Had fun?" Masrur remarked with a smug smirk, turning around.

Sinbad's jaw dropped as he registered what had just happened. Masrur knew.

_"Sneaky bastard!"_

~

**________________________•**


	3. パート3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka.

** _“Your memory feels like home to me._ **

** _So whenever my mind wanders, it always finds its way back to you.”_ **

** _― Ranata Suzuki_ **

“My lady, get up! You have to get ready,” the eunuch called out to Moon who lay in bed, hair sprawled out around her. The eunuch was a little shocked since she usually got up in the morning to feed the Okeetee. The eunuch snorted to himself, the last thing he was going to do is feed that little demon his lady, Moon, called loveable. His attempts at waking her up were not in vain; she was waking up. 

“What is it?” she questioned the eunuch.

“It’s the Okeetee, my lady,” mumbled the eunuch, embarrassed at the fact he had yet to feed the reptile through all his years serving his lady. He watched as she got up, long white hair cascading down her mid-back, and her favorite red nightgown falling just above her slightly-tanned knees. Just by looking at her you could tell that she was, in fact, not related to the Ren family.

  
  


“Ah, eunuch, after all the years you’ve taken care of me, you still have yet to touch my precious Okeetee,” her laughter bounced off the walls of her luxurious room. “You may wait outside, I’ll get ready.”

“R-right,” the eunuch stuttered, embarrassed at how pathetic he seemed for fearing a snake. 

_ ‘It’s just a snake, eunuch,’ _ Moon thought, chuckling while opening the doors to her bathroom. Stripping off her clothes, she decided to take a shower. She recalled the first time she told the eunuch to stand out while she got ready for the day.

_ “My lady, why didn’t you take a bath?” _

_ “I can’t leave you out there standing, silly.” _

_ “My lady… you’re so considerate!” _

_ “Aw, eunuch, you’re so cute!” _

She laughed quietly while rinsing out the pomegranate scented wash. He was so gullible and that’s why Moon liked him. He trusted her as she trusted him from that point on. She wished she had met him sooner.

Moon slammed her room door shut and sped to her favorite reptile, the eunuch following close behind. Like yesterday and days before, she levitated a rodent nearby and plopped it into the Okeetee’s cage. As usual, the Okeetee would kill the rodent, wait to be stroked lovingly by its owner, and eat. The eunuch always stood a decent distance away from the reptile, fearing his life; Moon would laugh.

“A-ano… Lady Moon?” a voice squeaked, alerting the eunuch and Moon. There stood a petite girl with short black hair and big green eyes. She wore the casual female servant attire. Just the look of her had Moon squealing.

“My, you look so adorable,” Moon gripped the eunuch’s sleeve, tugging at it with one hand while pinching the girls cheek with the other. “Look at her, eunuch! She looks like a miniature Okeetee!”

The eunuch sweat dropped at his Lady’s antics. As the saying goes, old habits die hard. His Lady was a cute-thing-addict, never giving up the opportunity to see something cute! He saw how the girl enjoyed the attention; she smiled brightly. The eunuch wasn’t one to interrupt his Lady’s happiness but the girl DID have something to say. He cleared his throat, gaining the two female’s attention.

“My Lady, she had something to say.”

“You did?” looking at the girl, Moon raised a brow. The girl thought for a moment and mumbled a quiet_ ‘Oh yeah!’ _. 

“Kouen was looking for you! They say you were chosen,” the girl explained with a smile. “Congratulations!”

_ “We can continue IF we get married! This is… not okay.” _

_ ‘He took it seriously! Are you kidding me?’ _ thought Moon, blushing.

“Thank you, shiyōnin!” called out the eunuch as he forcefully dragged Moon to the Emperor’s throne. 

“See you later, shiyōnin!” Moon waved back at the girl who looked like a black dot in the distance, laughing she turned to view the goliath like doors that were guarded. She gave the two guards a nod.

“The chosen one is here!” they called out, alerting the others that lay on the other side. The eunuch gave her a little shove, silently indicating that she fix herself. She winked, straightening her position, hands held together underneath her traditional red Uchikake kimono. After years of training, she mastered the arts of “walking like a true empress” as she would call it. With her slow strides full of grace and confidence, hips nice and straight, head held high, eyes focused on her step-brother, she acted like a professional empress.

“To whom do I owe the honor of being summoned by you, dear brother?”

“I believe that would be King Sinbad,” he responded, gesturing towards the one person she tried to avoid. Her eyes widened slightly, clearing her throat she greeted him and his generals.

“Permission to question this meeting, brother?” she asked, head tilting her head to the side faintly. 

“Permission granted.”

“Why was I summoned?”

“Do you recall the discussion of Sinbad’s potential wife to tie the knot of our alliance?” Kouen asked. Moon nodded slowly, not understanding the situation. 

“They have deemed you worthy of being his wife,” he finished. Moon froze. Multiple questions conveyed her mind. She turned to look at Sinbad with a half-smile. 

_ ‘Oh my-... you have got to be kidding me.’ _

_ — _

Moon stared into her own light blue eyes in the vanity, wondering how it came to this. _ ‘Ah, how I wish I hadn’t invited him in… how intoxicating he is! I almost thought it was the wine, humph.’ _

“Hello, dear,” came a deep voice from behind her, letting out a startled screech Moon scrambled away from the vanity, away from **him**. “You said we could continue if we got married! There’s no point in running, my love.”

“H-hey! We’re not married yet!” she stuttered, looking away with a pout. Sinbad chuckled, stealing a kiss. Moon blushed, gripping a pillow, she chucked it right at his head; it was successful. She had Sinbad on the ground with a loud thud. His generals came rushing in at the noise. Ja’far smirked as he saw his king on the floor, a pillow replacing his head. Masrur snorted in amusement. 

“Was I not allowed to do that? Whoops,” Moon rubbed her neck sheepishly, embarrassed at her own actions. Ja’far laughed at this.

“No, he probably deserved it. Knowing him…” Ja’far trailed off.

“...- he had probably done something foolish,” finished Masrur, surprising Moon. She hadn’t heard the redhead speak unless it was a short greeting. She couldn’t find the right words to describe his voice.

“Anyway, would you like to eat dinner, you highness? We’ve prepared a table full of food you might like on deck,” Ja’far asked kindly. Moon’s mouth watered as she nodded. 

“You can get up now, it couldn’t have hurt that bad,” she kicked Sinbad and snorted as soon as the Ja’far and Masrur left. Sinbad whined, grabbing her leg, he yanked her down beside him. 

“Are you ready to meet the others at home?” Sinbad asked in amusement.

“Home?”

“Yes, home. You’re going to live with us in Sindria,” he chuckled at her credulousness, earning a pout from the white-haired woman.

“Ugh, can you not?” she growled at his wandering hands. “Anyway, I can’t wait! They must be really nice. Just look at Ja’far and Masrur; sweethearts!” 

“Frankly speaking, I can’t wait to feel you,” he laughed at her flustered face.

“O-oh yeah? Well, I can’t wait to have you groaning-” 

“-Oh?” Sinbad cut her off with a grin.

“... IN PAIN YOU FOOL!” 

—

“Pisti’s gonna ship it so hard to the point that Spartos will feel it.”

“Oh yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	4. パート4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka.

**"If I were a tree, I would have no reason to love a human."**

― **Maggie Stiefvater, The Raven Boys**

"...- MOTHER?!" gasped Moon as she woke up, her arm extended to reach for something she couldn't possibly touch physically. Her mother. Sighing, she attempted to sit up. Something—or rather someone— held her waist. She remembered days like these in her sick past. She took a deep breath, sweat streamed down her neck, tears threatened to fall from her eyes, and with her body shaking; she looked down. Moon gave a sigh in relief seeing that it was only Sinbad. She lowered herself to his face.

"Thank you... so much," pecking the corner of his mouth, she smiled and removed his arms from her waist.

"You missed," he whined, successfully capturing her arm before she could leave. Moon scoffed, rolling her eyes, she pecked his forehead.

"There~" she sang with a smirk. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Over there," he responded, pointing at a door next to the white vanity. Before Moon could register what was going on, Sinbad stood up, the quilt not hiding his manhood any longer. Moon's face erupted into a volcano as she let out a quiet gasp.

_'It's huge!_' she thought, staring in amazement.

"Enjoying the view?" Sinbad chuckled as she stuttered apologies. "Relax, you'll see more of this after the wedding. Unless... you want to start seeing it more now?"

"Don't push your luck eggplant! Do you want to bathe with me or not?" she growled in embarrassment.

"Oh? Of course, I do! Where'd eggplant come from though?" Sinbad questioned, walking her to the bathroom.

"You remind me of one? Wait, help me out with this," she raised her arms, gesturing to her nightgown. Sinbad chuckled, kneeling down. He lifted the gown up slowly, enjoying the view. Her luscious thighs begging to be eaten.

_'So tempting...,'_ Sinbad licked his lips.

"Are you gonna help me or not?" questioned Moon in annoyance, brow raised in question. She was tempted to smash his face with the bubble jar that was near her hand. "Oh wait, enjoying the view?" she mocked. Sinbad flinched and smiled innocently. Moon opened her mouth to make another pungent remark but Sinbad stripped off her nightgown in one fluid motion, fearing her wrath. She snorted, unclasping her bra. Sinbad's jaw dropped; she didn't care. If he said he didn't like the view, he'd be lying.

"D-damn it... you're tempting me to ravish you, woman," Sinbad groaned, he would've done so already if she wasn't so strict about waiting until they got married.

"Oh? You're tempting me to smash your head with a metal rod with these wandering hands of yours!" she gestured to his hands that had magically made their way to her ass.

"So harsh~" whined Sinbad. "Let's get in," Sinbad successfully pulled off her undergarment, entering the warm bath that Moon managed to prepare with levitation magic. She sat on his lap and—much to Sinbad's disappointment— avoided his manhood skillfully.

"Wash for wash?" asked Moon politely. She tilted her head in question. Sinbad gave a boisterous laugh, mumbling a quiet 'sure'. He took the pomegranate scented soap and scrubbed Moon slowly, enjoying her relaxed sighs. He would occasionally give her bust a squeeze, earning a tiny moan from the white-haired woman... and a smack.

"Okay Mr. Eggplant, it's your turn," she cackled evilly, turning around. "Prepare yourself."

"Yes'm," replied Sinbad, eagerly awaiting her touch. Moon skillfully massaged his scalp, earning a groan from the eggplant below her. She trailed the soap bar down his abdomen, hugging him, so she could reach his back. She felt him flinch as her breasts successfully pressed against his chest, she gave him a smug look. Moon brought up some water, rinsing off the soap from his perfectly toned body.

"We're done. Close your eyes and stand up," she chuckled at his confused expression. Despite his confusion, he complied with her demand. She felt him shiver in delight as she rubbed his hips sensually, nipping at his skin every second she got. She removed herself for a second, confusing Sinbad as he didn't feel her touch. He heard the bath water splash and looked down just in time to see Moon nibble the head of his manhood, he let out a surprisingly loud groan of pleasure. Moon laughed, hopping out of the bath. "I hope you enjoyed my services, hubby~" And with that, she was out getting dressed. Sinbad stood there, mouth gaping.

"Fucking tease."

—

"Pisti, Yamuraiha, Drakon, Spartos, Hinahoho, and Sharrkan, meet your future queen, Moon," Sinbad took a sip of wine, gesturing towards the white-haired female on his lap. Moon waved awkwardly, Sinbad wouldn't let her leave his lap. She knew this had to do something with the teasing. They all exchanged kind greetings.

"I can't wait to walk around Bazaar with you!" Pisti screeched, prancing around like a deer running from a predator. Yamuraiha held Moon's hands in her own, kicking Sinbad's patella, so he would let her go; it worked. Sinbad clutched his knee in pain as the girls went to go have some fun. Moon looked back at Sinbad with a smile he didn't even know she possessed. It was so powerful that it had him smiling too, shaken to the core.

"C'mon, Moon! Stop looking at our foolish king, let's have fun!" Pisti hollered in delight, shoving a glass of wine to Moon. Moon released another smile, and they drank to their heart's content. Moon's face started to redden; she was getting drunk. Sinbad chuckled mischievously, he had never seen her drunk before. This was going to be interesting.

"She's going to play you real good."

"Oh, yeah! And you would know how, Masrur?"

"I just know."

"..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	5. パート5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka.

**"If you cannot hold me in your arms, then hold my memory in high regard.**

**And if I cannot be in your life, then at least let me live in your heart."**

**― ** **Ranata Suzuki**

"You should totally wear this on maharajan!" Pisti handed Moon the slightly-revealing, belly-dancers outfit with a squeal. Moon's eyes sparkled, causing Yamuraiha and Pisti to laugh.

"I could totally use this to tease Sinbad," Moon giggled in delight. Yamuraiha's facepalmed, this woman was full of surprises.

"Hell yes! I could give you tips on teasing a man~ I do it to Spartos all the time," Pisti cackled, Yamuraiha smacked her head with a sigh, turning to Moon with a teasing smile. Moon chuckled thinking of all the possible ways to tease Sinbad. Unfortunately, her thoughts were postponed as a guard rushed up to Pisti claiming that a southern sea creature had been spotted. Moon later heard people chanting 'Maharajan.' Yamuraiha explained that Maharajan is a festival to celebrate the killing of a southern sea creature. Due to Sindria's location, southern sea creatures are nothing new. Yamuraiha also explained that they have an abundance of protein stored within, thus the reason they serve it for the civilians.

"Let's go! Who knows if I get picked," Pisti held onto Moon's hand and rushed with other guards to where Sinbad and the other generals were situated. Sinbad explained to Moon that they pose before killing the southern sea creature, it makes them look wondrous.

"Do a sexy pose!" Pisti called out to Moon while she giggled holding on to Spartos's arm.

"Yeah, Sinbad, let's do one~" she sang, bringing his arms between her slightly-exposed bosom. She licked her lips seductively, liking the quiet groan of temptation that left Sinbad's lips.

"Alright..." Sinbad trailed off, thinking of all the dirty things he'd do to her once they get married. She didn't know just how hard he's been holding back.

"Hurry up, think of something!" Pisti whined, flailing her arms. Moon looked at Sinbad and nodded.

"Follow my lead," she said with a smirk. Sinbad commanded the guards to start drumming. "Three... two... one!"

They successfully posed, citizens cheering all the like. Some were shocked at the pose their king was doing. Moon had one of her legs wrapped around his waist while he had one of his arms wrapped around hers. In the citizen's perspective, they saw a mysterious woman. However, in Sinbad's perspective, he saw his future-wife.

"Pisti and Spartos should go~" Moon purred innocently, gesturing to the two with sparkling eyes. Well, Pisti to be exact. Moon knew how much Pisti loved Spartos, as he did her. She would ship them for eternity. Sinbad, too, knew how much they loved each other. After all, he did get them together. He pecked Moon's lips, shocking her and the people around them momentarily. 

"Pisti! Spartos! I leave tonight's prey to you!" called out Sinbad, earning a squeal from Pisti and a quiet 'yes sir' from Spartos.

"Good luck!" Moon giggled at Pisti's excited behavior. The citizens watched as Pisti brought out a cyan-colored whistle that seemed like a shell with pink pearls. There was no sound as Pisti blew, but they could tell it did something as the sea creature was in a trance, this gave Spartos enough time to launch his spear; killing the sea creature. Pisti summoned a very strange, and large, being with sharp claws to chop the southern creature into clean slices. Conclusively, she sent the creature back home with a treat. Moon cheered with the others, noticing how Pisti glanced shyly at Spartos; that was rare.

"Sinbad, I know you saw that!" Moon linked her arm with Sinbad's while snickering at Pisti's behavior. Once again, Sinbad enjoyed the way her bosom pressed against his arm.

"I sure did," he pressed a kiss to her head, earning an annoyed whine. Moon looked up at him in suspicion.

_'What's up with him? Not quite used to this show of affection...'_

** _—_ **

"You think this'll work on him?" Moon questioned looking at herself in the belly-dancing outfit they purchased earlier in Bazaar. The outfit consists of a black see through bedleh with amethyst jewels in perfect lines flowing across, golden thread linings, another see black through fabric called a sarong, a hip scarf that'd help guide her hips, an oddly comfortable pair of golden flats, and to top it all off: a golden headpiece with an emerald cut ruby in the center. Yamuraiha and Pisti thought she looked stunning, it hugged her curves well.

"Hell yeah! He might get hard the moment he lays his eyes on you," Pisti cackled, giving Moon's bosom a little squeeze. Yamuraiha smacked her head for the fifth time, explaining how crude she was being. Moon's ego was boosted, and she looked forward to Maharajan. After all, she had the upper hand.

_'Right?_'

**—**

"You look absolutely outstanding!"

"Thanks, Hina," replied Moon with a smile, she spent her time greeting every one of the generals, stopping at Sinbad.

"Well? How do I look?" she purred, twirling around him in sensual motions. She stopped in front of him and sat in his lap, straddling him. She brought her finger up and trailed it down his chest, the smirk Sinbad placed upon his face faltered for a second before forming into a mischievous grin.

"Very..." he trailed off, giving her bottom a squeeze. "...erotic."

"That's what I was looking for~" Moon purred in his ear, nibbling it two times. She trailed her hands down to his covered manhood, giving it a squeeze, Sinbad groaned loudly. Animal whistles came in the direction of Sharrkan and Hinahoho, Sinbad glared.

"I believe we have to introduce you to my people," Sinbad stopped Sharrkan from making a comment, taking Moon's hand in his, he leads her to the place he spoke to all of his people on Maharajan1️⃣. As soon as he walked up there, the crowd of people erupted into cheers. Sinbad cleared his throat, getting their attention. "We have a special guest tonight. Please welcome my future wife, Moon!"

Again, the crowd erupted into cheers. Moon shouted her greetings, familiar with the jealous stares. Nothing she hadn't experienced.

"Again, Sinbad, thank you so much," she whispered with a daring look in her eyes. Sinbad laughed, it seems like his future queen was not about to go down. "Did anyone ever comment on how big your manhood is?"

Sinbad choked on air; he was flabbergasted. Moon let out a laugh, enjoying his surprised expression. She gave his manhood a good squeeze before joining Pisti and Yamuraiha in partying. Sinbad trailed after her with his eyes.

_'This woman is gonna be the death of me,'_ he thought, sighing inwardly. He felt a certain pair of eyes on him and turned to look at his right, meeting Masrur's eyes. Sinbad walked up to him with a greeting, asking if he was enjoying today's Maharajan.

"I saw that," was his reply as he walked away coolly. Sinbad froze. He knew that—for a fact— Masrur had witnessed Moon's bold move.

_'He's always been observant, why am I not surprised?'_

"-And this is Aladdin!" Yamuraiha's voice resonated throughout Sinbad's head. There was only one thing Sinbad was fixated on doing; getting to Moon.

"Kya!" Moon blushed as the boy named Aladdin made himself at home between her bosom, as if claiming them. She saw Sinbad marching over with an annoyed smile.

"Sinbad, look! Isn't he just a sweetheart?" she asked, gesturing towards the blue-haired boy embedded in her bosom.

"Aladdin, know your place!" Yamuraiha screeched, steaming him with her staff. Sinbad marched up to Aladdin with an irritated smile, forcefully shoving the boy in a chair. Sinbad hauled his wife into his lap, facing her towards Aladdin. Aladdin and Moon shared looks of confusion. Some people stopped what they were doing and viewed the scene that was happening before them.

"Aladdin, I think I need to teach you what not to touch, listen well," Sinbad cleared his throat and began. "I believe Alibaba's lectured you about not touching another man's wife. Anyway, this woman here, is MY wife. So if you could kindly refrain from touching her intimately, we're done here."

Moon's face was heated, she had to admit that having Sinbad claim her as such; made her happy. Nevertheless, she was still aiming to tease him tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. パート6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka, not me.

**"I miss that feeling of connection.**

**Knowing he was out there somewhere thinking about me at the same time I was thinking about him."**

**― ** **Ranata Suzuki**

Sinbad stalked his way towards his office, an irritated look in place of his usual whimsical persona. His staff had two choices. Choice one: stay out of their king's way OR choice two: stay in their king's way and possibly lose a limb or two. They chose choice one without question, hopping to the side whenever their king passed by.

"What the fuck is wrong with Sinbad? I'm pleased that he's doing his paperwork, but it looks like he's going to break the pen in two!" Ja'far facepalmed in annoyance.

"Who knows?" Moon looked away with a smirk that went unnoticed by the white-haired man.

**—**

"What exactly happened-"

"I rejected his offer for sex," Moon cackled, cutting off Pisti. Said girl's face transformed into that of a tomato as she laughed.

"Honestly! All he needs to do is wait two more months, then he'll be able to worm it in and out of your-"

"Pisti! My goodness! Have you heard of courtesy?" Moon's face flushed red, looking around in embarrassment, hoping no one heard the young artemyra general.

"Yeah, yeah," Pisti turned around, looking behind the alabaster-haired woman, "Isn't that eunuch? Looks like he's back!"

Moon turned around in confusion, there stood the eunuch walking towards them with the Okeetee Phase.

"My lady! How've you been?"

"Eunuch! You're not... afraid?" Moon looked down at the Okeetee who extended towards her hand for a greeting.

"Not anymore, my lady! He's taught me that not every snake is barbaric," the eunuch looked at the snake, smiling kindly. Moon let out a sigh of relief—no more feeding the snake on her own.

"How exactly did the Okeetee change your approach in snakes?"

"He killed the rat under my cot!"

"...Seriously?"

Pisti laughed like there was no tomorrow while Moon stood there—dumbfounded.

"Y-you-... this eunuch is hilarious!" Pisti smacked her thigh, holding onto Moon's arm as she was near death in laughter. Moon started laughing a couple of seconds later—ignoring the confused eunuch—clutching her stomach.

|

"Stop looking out the window, Sin," Ja'far hand connected with the desk, catching his king's attention.

"Ja'far! You're not being fair~ I just wanna see what my future queen is doing," Sinbad whined, flashing Ja'far a dainty look he had practiced throughout his life as a teenager(who definitely couldn't control his hormones).

"Oh really? You—YOU the MIGHTY Sinbad—are interested in what a female is doing? I get the fact she's your(future)wife, but titles don't matter in your case," Ja'far scoffed as Sinbad placed a hand over his chest—feigning hurt.

Sinbad watched in horror as Ja'far placed thirty-plus scrolls down—which might be the ones he chose not to complete two days ago—that seemed to be dying to get worked on(as Ja'far put it). Sinbad looked from the scrolls he was currently working on and to the new addition—he ran.

Sinbad dashed out of his office like there was no tomorrow—shutting his office door in the process. Afterward, he started looking for Moon—his beloved(future)wife. Sinbad heard Ja'far from around the corner—forcing him to turn the other way.

"Sinbad? Why are you running?"

Sinbad came to an abrupt stop once he heard his(future)queen's voice.

"Honey! You must help me—Ja'far is coming after me!" Sinbad begged Moon while clutching onto her thighs. Moon let out an inaudible 'tsk', looking away from her (future)husband's suave face with a light blush. Sinbad would be pleased IF he didn't hear Ja'far's voice in the distance.

"Oh, Sinbad—_my love_—you should already know my answer!"

Sinbad looked up at her in joy—eyes sparkling expectantly, "Yes—_my love_—it's yes-"

"No! It's no, you dingus!" she snarled out—arms crossed in annoyance.

Sinbad stared at her in disbelief. Ja'far's voice was cutting closer to the teasing couple.

"Sinbad! Where the hell are you? I'll _fucking strangle_ you the moment I can get my hands you, foolish king!" Ja'far screeched. Sinbad froze—looking at Moon— he put his hands together in similar position monks would as they prayed.

"Moon, please? I'll do _anything_!" Sinbad called out desperately.

"_Anything_?"

"What? Do you want to have intense sex? I'd gladly give it to you, hurry, love!"

"...Are you kidding me? Hey Ja'far! He's over h-!"

"No no, I was wrong! _Please_?" Sinbad silenced her with a hand—looking at the direction where Ja'far's voice came from.

_'Honestly, Ja'far acts like the dragon from the story I published long ago,'_ Sinbad shivered mentally

"So~ you'll be on my beck and call _forever _IF I agree on helping-"

"Sinbad! I swear if you don't come out here now..." the next thing they heard were doors being slammed open.

"Yes! I will, I will!" Sinbad's voice rose in panic as furious stomps headed their way. Moon cackled—knowing he'd regret this after it was all over.

Moments seconds before Ja'far rounded the corner—Moon tossed Sinbad out the window. She winced after she heard him groan in pain.

'_That must've hurt.'_

"Moon! Have you seen Sinbad?" Ja'far asked her—looking around for the lilac-haired male. He definitely wouldn't let Sinbad get out of this without a beating.

"Psh, that idiot? As if I'd know where his lazy tail would be," replied Moon.

"Moon... you speak the truth, I'm glad to be serving you!" Ja'far bowed with respect.

Meanwhile...

_'Ja'faaaar, you're such a traitor!' _

—

【E】【X】【T】【R】【A】:

"How's it going down there?"

"You could've at least warned me, Moon! I think I broke my rib cage~"

"You're being a baby, it was only ten feet!"

"Ten feet? Yeah, right! It felt like fifty."

"It _felt _like fifty! You'd be dead if it was fifty, fool!"

"Yeah, no. I'm tough, sweets~"

"Ugh, are you talking about your physical strength in bed?"

"Both! You'd experience my skills if we fu-"

_"JA'FAR! I THINK I FOUND HIM!"_

_—_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it isn't obvious enough for you: Sinbad and Moon were talking in the extra( and in this case, it started with Moon). 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	7. パート7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Shinobu Ohtaka owns Magi, not me.

**"Wisdom is nothing more than healed pain."**

_-Robert Gary Lee_

Moon walked around the palace garden with Yamuraiha, admiring the flowers until a certain patch caught her eye.

"Decatur blue! My favorite!" Moon called out in delight, picking up a batch. She turned towards Yamuraiha and handed her a few of the blue flowers.

"Sinbad went to Bazaar looking for these Hydrangea flower seeds! He said they were supposed to be an apology considering the fact he pisses you off so much," Yamuraiha giggled, taking a whiff of the blue flowers. "What a nice scent!"

"I know! Where's Sinbad so I can thank him?"

"I think he's in his office."

"Alright, bye~" Moon gave Yamuraiha a small wave as she skipped to Sinbad's office with a handful of Hydrangea Decatur blue flowers. She was thinking about being extra kind to Sinbad today for the gift—IF he's on his best behavior.

_'I promise no snarky comments...'_

_—_

"Oi, King Moron, what the FUCK is this thing?" Judar dodged a blow from the tiny, dragon-like creature accompanied by tentacles.

"I thought YOU would know!" Sinbad sent his office chair flying at the creature. "Ja'far, tie it down!"

"My wires slip off! If we get it outside—we won't have to worry about damaging the palace," Ja'far grunted as the creature slammed him to the wall. It was strong for its dwarf-like size.

"Why the hell is it looking over there?" Judar glared at the creature who kept staring at the office door that they shut to keep it from escaping. "What's it waiting for-"

Moon slowly pushed the door open, gasping at the state Sinbad's office was in. Moon looked around; papers were scattered, office chair broke, ink splattered, and Judar was there.

"Judar? What happened here?" Moon gasped as the creature leaped at her—the three other men following in suit. The creature seemed to have gruesome intentions. She barely dodged the attack; earning—what she thought was—a simple wound. "I'm alright!"

"That wound doesn't look okay," Judar pointed out. He was correct. The miniature slit on her skin turned a mixture of black, blue, and purple. Moon screeched in agony.

"I- it hurts! It hurts!" she shrieked, repeating Sinbad's name over and over again as she clutched her injured arm.

"Call Yamuraiha now!" Sinbad barked, holding his wailing lover to his chest, whispering soothing words in her ear. He was able to calm down her screaming—she continued to sob in pain.

"Sinbad..." she whimpered, puffy eyes straining to look at him.

"Shh, my love, sleep..." Sinbad pressed a kiss to her forehead as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

—

"Yam...?" Moon called out weakly as she saw her dear friends back—seemingly working on something. She saw a mop of lavender hair sprawled out on her lap; Sinbad.

"You're awake!" Yamuraiha called out quietly as she rushed over, softly hugging the white-haired woman. "Sinbad stayed with you the whole night, calming you down when you cried out in pain as I applied the healing demulcent to your wounds."

"He did...?" she questioned softly, looking back at the man who lay on her lap—asleep. She pressed a kiss to his head slowly, there was still pain within. "You've done so much for me... thank you."

Sinbad's eyes fluttered open to meet his woman's sapphire irises. She gazed at him lovingly. Sinbad placed a hand on her cheek tenderly.

"You're so out of character Sinbad... I should be doing this to you!" Moon giggled, placing her own and on his. Sinbad scoffed, flicking her forehead softly. Yamuraiha left the room with an 'aww'.

"How are you feeling?" Sinbad asked, concern seeping throughout his voice.

"I'm better now that I've seen you~" Moon purred humorously. Sinbad chuckled, patting her head, "I just wanted to thank you for everything... how was I supposed to know there was a baby leviathan in your office?"

"Leviathan?"

"You don't know what that is? Seriously, you're missing out!" Moon laughed as Sinbad listened eagerly, "It was an ancient monster defeated by the storm and rain god of the Northwest—Hadad. It is compared to a serpent and dragon; Indra. Scholars of my hometown have elucidated on how it is an aquatic creature. Thus, we call it "sea monster" and/or great "whale". I hope it's just an imitation..." she trailed off looking at Sinbad dead in the eye, "If it's not, we'll have to kill... your people are at stake here."

"I wonder who let it loose," Sinbad's voice came out harsh, his golden eyes darkened—Moon was scared. Sinbad squeezed her hand in silent apology; she smiled.

"Hey, Sinbad?" she questioned softly, looking to the side.

"Yes, my love?"

"I love y-... I loved the flowers you planted!" her eyes flashed a hidden emotion as she spoke out her gratitude.

"I'm glad, I'll ask Yamuraiha if you can be discharged."

"Thanks..." she whispered. There was a heavyweight on her heart and in a matter of seconds, she was _crying_. Her sobs echoed throughout the room, "Why... why do I cry? There's nothing to be depressed about..."

**—**

"My king! This man claims to have seen people leave with the beast," a palace guard storms in the office, an old man behind him.

"Sir, please tell us," Ja'far asked the man politely.

"My king, there were two people! I couldn't see their face—only their hair color..." the man trailed off, pondering for a second.

"Go on," Sinbad urged impatiently, he wanted to know who in their right mind would dare consider harming his people.

"... I think it was a man and a woman. Man; green hair, woman; blonde hair."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	8. パート8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka, not me.

**Most of us need time to work**

**through pain and loss. We can find**

**all manner of reasons for**

**postponing forgiveness. One of**

**these reasons is waiting for the**

**wrongdoers to repent before we**

**forgive them. Yet such a delay**

**causes us to forfeit the peace and**

**happiness that can be ours.**

**-James E. Faust**

"How was the meeting, Snookums?" Moon asked the tired, lavender-haired male as she sat on their bed. He came back exhausted—something Moon got used to as she spent her days with Sinbad.

"Tiresome. We've been collecting information for hours and haven't gotten anywhere, I need a hug," Sinbad whined, contentedly pulling Moon on to his lap after situating himself on the bed. He burrowed his head in her bosom as she combed his hair with her fingers. He sighed in contempt—enjoying the sensation of his future wife's goddess-like hands, "...When all of this is over, promise to marry me?"

"Oh, Sinbad, I've been waiting for a while now... the teasing was supposed to speed up the process. I can't believe I thought it would work!" she looked down at Sinbad with a disappointed pout. Sinbad chuckled at his woman's antics. He attacked her with kisses as she giggled, attempting to shield her face.

"You should've told me sooner... we could've had a child by now," Sinbad whispered, pressing his head to her neckline.

"It's destined later, my dear," she laughed, patting his back lovingly. Warmth flooded her senses, overpowering her doubt. It was times like these they cherished; no lust—just love, "...I can't wait to share my future with you."

"Pft- AND our ten kids!"

"Ten! Do you think I could surpass Pisti's screeching as I give birth? No-"

"Hell yeah, I call you Banshee for a reason!"

"...Sinbad... I'm giving you ten seconds; RUN."

"You don't have to tell me twice, Twinkies," Sinbad sprinted out of the room—baffling a couple of his nearby generals. The generals watched as their future queen chased their king down the halls with a golden harp.

"Oh, how I envy the young."

"Eunuch! Nice to see you here."

"The feelings are mutual."

—

"Ow~ You didn't have to hit so hard!" Sinbad clutched onto Moon's kimono with a whine as he clutched his head. He had to admit, she packs quite the punch.

"Don't give me that! You ruined our romantic moment," she hissed with a mocking pout, hitting him once more with the lovely harp. Sinbad groaned in pain while rocking his head in his hands. Moon looked down at him apologetically, "...I suppose I was a bit too harsh."

Sinbad lowered themselves comfortably in the fresh grass—head resting on her lap.

"Harp..."

"What tune, dear?"

"Drained..."

"Alright, I want you to let yourself go... drop the problem at hand to the back of your head momentarily... feel safe—here—on my lap," Moon awaited his soft 'okay' before she played, humming a soft tune. Moon loved the feeling of her precious instrument. She loved the concentration, the focus, intensity, and the flawless sound it made. Each stroke to the instrument made her lose herself. The wind kissed her face as if appreciating the phenomenal melody. When Sinbad's soft snores made their way into her ears, she felt as if she accomplished something she never could.

"...Hayth tahib alriyah," she whispered, pressing a kiss to Sinbad's head. Moon felt a certain warmth surge throughout her body, similar to the sensation prior. Sinbad snuggled deeper into Moon's lap, prompting her squeal in adoration, "My feelings for you grow with each passing second, my love, you don't know how scared I am to tell you I love you... and actually, mean it."

Sinbad mumbled a few incoherent words before pressing soft, wet kisses to her lap. Moon's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, 'What the hell is he dreaming about now?'

All went to hell as soon as the ground shook vigorously, hauling Sinbad out of his peaceful slumber.

"Your Highness, intruders have breached General Yamuraiha's barrier!" informed a palace haris. Sinbad and Moon rushed towards the commotion. The palace hurras were on standby—as Ja'far commanded—awaiting orders.

"Who are you?" Ja'far growled at the intruders. The two people met the descriptions of the old man.

"Oh? You of all people should know me, the former assassin of Sham Lash," the man chuckled darkly, stripping off his hood in the process, "Then again, I can't expect anything from a failure!"

"Barbarossa!" Ja'far's roar sliced through the air, wires flying at an inhumane speed. The woman brought out a dark scepter, reversing the attack. Yamuraiha was quick to chant her spell, protecting Ja'far from his attack. Sinbad watched the scene unfold before him with dark, empty eyes.

"Sinbad...," Moon held onto his clenched fist with her shaking hand, "that's my step-mother."

Sinbad stared at her in surprise, looking back at the blonde-haired woman. He held her close as they stepped towards the battle.

"My, if it isn't Sinbad! Enjoying your new kingdom?"

"That's none of your concern, Barbarossa. The better question is: what are you doing here," Sinbad retorted threateningly calm. Moon continued to glare at the blonde woman from her place beside Sinbad.

"Isn't it obvious? We came to destroy your second kingdom," the blonde woman snorted as if it were the most conspicuous thing ever.

"That won't be possible," Moon hissed, preparing her weapon, "I put faith in my people! We will eliminate the enemy."

"Such sweet words! You know, I hate to admit, but you all are stronger than us. However, you've forgotten one thing~" the woman cackled, slamming her scepter into the ground. The miniature leviathan bulldozed through a group of Sinbad's hurras, standing next to the blonde woman, "I was able to replicate a leviathan. I'm sure you, Moon, know out of everyone here that it takes a great deal of time for a leviathan to evolve into an adult. Nevertheless—with my brilliant intellect—I was able to discover the needed procedure! Me! Hindi! We're just about to show you so watch, dearest~"

Moon looked at Sinbad worriedly. She pondered on how they were going to evolve it. They couldn't have possibly figured the process. Moon watched in horror as Barbarossa and Hindi sliced their wrists. It was then when it all clicked in. They were going to merge with the leviathan.

"Stop them!" Moon screeched in desperation, "Sinbad, they're going to merge! With their power, they can evolve the leviathan to its final stage. Unfortunately, it comes with a price: you die! I can't believe they'd go to such an extent!"

Millions of arrows were launched, spells being cast, and households activating—it was all in vain. They were too late. The skies darkened, the sea pulsed, and the winds howled in fright. There stood—in all its glory—the leviathan. Its body was massive, greater than Sindria itself.

Moon and Sinbad shared a glance.

"You ready?"

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation (Arabic):
> 
> |_
> 
> Hayth tahib alriyah -> Where the wind blows
> 
> Haris -> Guard (singular)
> 
> Hurras -> Guards (plural)
> 
> |_
> 
> If you see any mistakes, please point them out.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	9. パート9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka, not me.

**"End?**

**No, the journey doesn't end here.**

**Death is just another path.**

**One that we all must take."**

**― ** **J.R.R.**

Waves threatened Sindria, the dark clouds banished the sun, and ecstatic cheers twisted into screams of horror. The leviathan raised one of its mighty appendages overhead the―what used to be―peaceful kingdom. The colossal tentacle sliced through the air straight towards the citizens who shook in fear. They could not run or hide, it was over for them. However, their magician and future queen had other plans.

"Yamuraiha! On my go, ready... set... GO!" Moon and Yamuraiha summoned enough magical efficiency to summon a teleportation spell. Due to the girls intelligent minds, the leviathan struck itself. Unfortunately, it didn't go down like they thought it would. The leviathan was still standing.

"Damn it, we have to lead it away from the people!" Moon's voice sliced through the raging winds frantically.

"They can't hear me- GAH!" one of the tentacles shattered Yamuraiha's borg, slamming her into the furious oceans below. She was unconscious as soon as the saline ocean waters swallowed her whole.

"Yamuraiha!" the white-haired woman screeched, falling after her friend in grown panic. The others―except Sharrkan―were too busy to notice the downfall of their comrade, explaining why only Sharrkan rushed below the furious sea.

"I got her!" Sharrkan emerged with an unconscious Yamuraiha, bringing her to safety while Moon made sure nothing intervened in their rescue. Moon cast a levitation spell on all three of them. She sighed in relief once they were in the air again. The two conscious friends didn't notice the tentacle coming their way until Pisti's whistle conch cut through the heavy winds. It caught the leviathans attention for a second. That second was all Pisti needed as she called sea creatures to her aid.

Drakon and Spartos were watching the fight intensely, they watched the leviathans every move ensuring it didn't get within Sindria's range. Drakon's brother was constantly on his mind. He didn't even think for a second he'd ever cross paths with his brother. Ever.

"Yamuraiha...," whispered Spartos, pointing towards their two friends carrying an unconscious Yamuraiha with a harsh bruise on her abdomen. The two men rushed to the other three, summoning a healer. Yamuraiha was sent to the infirmary with Spartos.

"Sharrkan, you should go, Yamuraiha needs you the most," Moon spoke softly, "I'll aid the others, I promise they'll come back alive."

Sharrkan sighed deeply, complying with her request. Drakon looked at her knowingly with dragon-like eyes.

"I don't doubt the fact that you'll be a great ruler."

"...Thank you," Moon's sapphire irises held tears that debated on whether to fall in that moment.

"You should go. They'll need your help, my queen."

"Right. Again, thank you Drakon!" she called out as she floated on her staff towards the battle, "When Yamuraiha wakes up, tell her I miss her and that I'll see her soon!"

Drakon nodded, entirely missing all the possible meanings of his future queen's last sentence.

―

"Bararaq Saiqa!"

"Kyōka suru!"

Moon boosted Sinbad's attack with her own spell. Sinbad nodded in her direction with a loving smile(as she did his). They were able to damage the leviathan.

"Oi, In case you two lovebirds didn't notice, there's a monster we have to demolish! This isn't the time to get all mushy either!" Ja'far called out sourly.

"No one is getting mushy over here!" denied Moon, cheeks tinted with the lightest hues of pink. She swung her staff, creating a spear made out of fire and light. The spear lunged forward―multiplying―exploding into all the injuries it had gotten from their fight prior. They focused on the leviathan, launching attacks right after the next.

"Concentrate on the injuries we've already inflicted!" Pisti called out, exhaling into her conch once again, a total of five sea creatures leapt into the direction of the leviathan's injuries(that the others inflicted previously).

They watched as the leviathan bellowed in agony, sea creatures tearing at damaged skin.

"What the hell is it doing?" Hinahoho called out turmoil. The briny ocean around the leviathan warped away as its claws connected with the surface.

"He's absorbing the rukh of the sea!"

"We can't let him!" Moon lunged towards the beast's arms, casting fire spells as she went. Her senses sprung to life as she dodged incoming tentacles―breathing heavily―the quantity of magoi she used during those attacks were starting to take a toll on her body. The future queen was too stubborn to stop now.

"Moon, enough, get back here!" Sinbad called out in desperation. He took notice of his future wife's decelerating pace. At this rate she was going to die.

"The wounds are- Moon watch out!" Pisti dashed towards the white-haired woman, attempting to fly themselves out the way of the leviathan's jaw.

The others watched in horror as the leviathan's jaw replaced the area where Moon and Pisti flew. Razor sharp teeth flashed for a single moment before hiding in the dark hole hidden in it's own mouth.

"Release them!" Ja'far growled. The men aimed their attacks towards the leviathan's jaws, praying the girls were okay.

―

"What the fuck is this?!" Pisti screeched as they fell deeper into the black pit.

"We're in its esophagus!" Moon reached out towards the tiny blonde, pulling her into a strong hug, "We need to hold on!"

"You mean to tell me we're getting eaten?" Pisti questioned as she snuggled closer.

"Yup, but we're most likely going to burn in acid-"

"**What?**"

"IF we don't do anything―which we are!" Moon finished, holding out an arm to grab onto something, "I'm going to get you back out it's mouth while I get to the stomach."

"Wait, what?" Pisti raised a brow, "Aren't we doing this _together_?"

"Pisti, my dear, you'll be a great help! All I need you to do is get the others to direct their attacks to its stomach. You'll kill it AND save me at the same time. Make sure they go all out!"

"No! We have to be in on this together-"

"Lumos! Aistirfae!" Moon cut pisti off with her spell. Tiny particles of light formed around Pisti as Moon shoved her above, "Wadaedeaan habibi!"

"Promise me I'll see you out!" Pisti raised her small finger into the air―hoping Moon could see from that view―as she called out her final words before successfully flying out of the mouth. She could've sworn she heard 'I promise' in the distance.

"Pisti!" Sinbad caught the tiny girl and looked around the leviathan's jaw, "Where's Moon?"

"She wanted you guys to launch attacks at the leviathan's belly!" Pisti explained rapidly, "We have to do so now or she'll be digested!"

Sinbad and the others nodded at this, not thinking about the agonizing pain they'd bring to the person located in the stomach.

Pisti and the other's watched as the leviathan screeched in agony, the attack sunk deep into its stomach.

"I-I've gotta admit... that hurt, but it's not enough!" the others were shocked when they heard―what seemed to be― Barbarossa's and Hindi's voice, "You see―as we absorb magoi from the sea―we're able to heal! We're unstop-"

The leviathan burst into smithereens, body parts flying in different directions. The sea was caked in blood, the blue skies defeated the dark clouds, the raging sea giggled in joy, and the wind few about happily.

"We did it! Now where's Moon?" Pisti whistled on her conch for the third time that day. She looked for Moon with a big smile on her face. _They_ had done it. It was all because of _their_ teamwork. Now _they_ had to celebrate it _together_, "Moon? Come out! We did it, we defeated them! We need to celebrate~"

The others joined in worriedly, looking for their precious future queen. Pisti froze. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her eyes widened, her voice didn't leave her throat, her body refused to move. There―floating atop the ocean―was Moon. She was surrounded by blood. Now, only then did Pisti realize. Her future queen was** dead**. The amazing woman she would've gotten to protect, was **dead**. Pisti screamed and screamed her name over and over again, tears flowing out of her eyes like a massive water outbreak.

"Pisti? What's wrong? What are you holdin-" Ja'far's eyes widened as he looked at his motionless future queen in the petite blonde's arms. He couldn't say anything. She couldn't say anything. Neither of them could. They were_ speechless_. What would they tell the others? What would they tell_ Sinbad_? What would he _do_? How would he _react_? They'd have to leave it to fate.

_ ‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ _ _A great_ ** _ mother_ ** _ she'd have been _ _☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙_

_ if death hadn't sought her so early._

_ A great _ ** _wife_ ** _ she'd have been_

_ if death hadn't sought her so early._

_ A great _ ** _queen_ ** _ she'd have been_

_ if death hadn't sought her so early._

_ In loving memory of, Moon, our affectionate_

** _ future queen._ **

_︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	10. パート10 (♡ Fin♡ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka, not me.

**"I choose you.**

**And I'll choose you,**

**over and over.**

**Without pause,**

**without a doubt,**

**in a heartbeat.**

**I'll keep choosing you."**

**-LQH**

_Amber gazed at sapphire. Adoration met joy. Violet danced with white. The man inched towards the woman slowly, pressing his lips to her ear. The woman stood there. Joy met despair. Adoration met sorrow. Sapphire hid behind tears. Amber disappeared under thick lashes. The man turned around, leaving the woman. The woman attempted to call out towards the man_―_words did not come. She could not _**_speak_**_. She could not _**_reach_**._ He was getting farther and farther away. She ran towards him, called his name mentally in desperation, "Sinbad... Sin...-"_

"**Sin!**" a young woman bellowed in distress as she sat up abruptly from her velvety mattress. Raising a brow, the woman patted down her unruly silver-hair with a yawn and headed towards her lavatory. Looking down at her phone, the woman's Sapphire eyes enlarged, "I'm late!"

"Have a nice day at school! It's your first so make it count, girl!" an old woman hollered towards the silver-haired female running down the street.

"You bet I will!" the young woman―Moon―giggled as she clutched her school bag in delight. Her cheerful demeanor put the happiest females to shame, her sapphire eyes defeated the cyan skies, and compared to the color of her silver-hair, even the whitest snow appeared dull and gray.

"I can do this!" Moon reassured herself as she entered the room. She was greeted kindly by a woman with silky chestnut hair and light brown eyes.

"You must be Moon! I'm Esra, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Moon," Esra cleared her throat with a chuckle, "Even though you're late, we're glad to have you."

"I'm so sorry about that! I had this insane dream about- I'm rambling... um, anyway, where's my next class?" Moon rubbed her neck as she chuckled meekly. Esra smiled warmly, handing her a remarkably descriptive map of the school. The young female bowed in respect and left towards the scheduled class. She noticed lunch was next on her schedule considering the time she arrived.

Moon paused, breathing in an adequate amount of oxygen. She composed her trembling form as she pressed her hands against the doors. The young woman was aware of the attention she received. All she needed to do in that moment was to get her lunch and go. It proved to be an easy task as she found herself on a bench eating peacefully.

"Hello!" a feminine voice chirped in Moon's ear, causing her to drop lunch, "Oh, I'm sorry! My name is Pisti, nice to meet ya!"

"L-likewise. I'm Moon..."

"I told y'all she'd be nice and shy!" Pisti shouted towards bushes that shifted ever so lightly. Moon's eyes bulged open―her pupils contracted. There stood a total of five people. Four young men and a well-curved young woman.

"Stop standing there and introduce yourselves!" Pisti raised her tiny hand and connected it to her face in distress, "Starting with YOU Sharrkan. After all, you suggested it!"

"Alright, alright! Hello, the name's Sharrkan," Sharrkan, the tanned man with white-hair raised his sunbathed hand and saluted the whitenette. Moon nodded in response.

"I'm Yamuraiha! We don't normally get pleasant females here, they're usually so obsessed with the guys, ugh, it's awful. Consider us close friends," Yamuraiha, the fair-skinned maiden with cyan hair, held out her tender hend. Moon connected her own hand with said woman as they exchanged considerate smiles.

"I'm Ja'far and this is Masrur. He's not much of a chatterbox like Pisti," Ja'far, the pale-skinned boy that(also) had white hair and hidden freckles, greeted Moon kindly as he gestured towards Masrur(the buff red-haired male).

"Last but not least-"

"Greetings, Moon~ My name is Sinbad, I'm thrilled to make your acquaintance," Sinbad, the young man with sun-kissed skin and lavender hair said smoothly, pressing a light kiss to Moon's wrist.

"As well am I!" Moon's luscious lips found their way to Sinbad's jawline―a teasing nibble it was. Sinbad found himself gawking.

"Good girl~" Pisti giggled mischievously, gripping the hem of Moon's skirt as she tried to steady herself, "I'm lovin' this girl!"

"Don't hog her all to yourself!" Yamuraiha and Pisti had a game of 'tug of war' with Moon's arms as the rope.

"You're going to break her precious arms!" Sinbad hauled Moon to his side as she rubbed her arms. She thanked him silently.

"Can I walk you home? I know where you live!" Pisti said with a carefree smile, tiny hands on her hips.

"U-um... okay."

"You're such a creep, Pisti!"

"At least, unlike you, Sinbad I don't take pictures of a new girl's privates!" Pisti retorted.

"Pisti!"

"Sorry, not sorry!"

―

"_I looked, but there was no one to help,_

_I was appalled that no one gave support;_

_so my own arm worked salvation for_

_me,_

_and my own wrath sustained me._

_I trampled' the nations in my anger;_

_In my wrath I made them drunk_

_and poured their blood on the_

_ground_."

"Wow, that's deep!"

"I know! God's vengeance and redemption. Anyways, enough of that," Moon closed the book and turned towards Sinbad with an amiable chuckle, "What do you want to do?"

"I was thinking," Sinbad paused as he placed his hand above hers with a smile, "we could get to know each other better?"

"I don't mind," she braided her fingers with his, "What would you like to know?"

"Who took your first everything? Do you dream about me?" Sinbad pressed their interlaced hands to his lips. Moon's cheeks flushed a deep red as she looked away.

"N-nobody did! I did have one dream though... he looked kinda like you...," she closed her eyes, searching for that man in her dreams, "Lavender hair... he wore expensive accessories; like a king! He had the most gorgeous gold eyes that overpowered the sun itself. His name was... his name... I don't know!"

"You don't remember," Sinbad's eyes held disappointment and sadness at her last sentence.

"Eh?"

"Let me show you," Sinbad connected his lips with hers. It was the least he could do to get her to remember what _happened. _He smiled as she returned the kiss. Pulling away with half-lidded eyes Sinbad cupped the side of her face with one hand, "Feel anything... special?"

"...Fireworks... I felt something _there _like we had a thing _long ago_. I don't care if we _met hours ago_, I don't care if it sounds_ cliche_, I don't care if it's _absurd_, Sinbad, I _love_ you!" Moon clutched onto him as tears flowed out of her lacrimal glands, down her face. Moon knew something was _there_. There was no _denying_ it. They _both_ felt it. The adoration; the _love_. The fireworks bursting throughout within their bodies as if there was a festival going on. The sensation of their lips pressing together drugged them both deeply. They wanted _more._

That night, Sinbad had Moon's first _everything_.

** _ Fin~ _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story.


	11. Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read.

I apologize for everything regarding this terribly written story.  
I realize that there's too many mistakes to count.

Pathetically, I have no reasons as to why I can't edit.

Nevertheless, I can't possibly bring myself to remove this story from history as I've spent days, nights, and months to type up chapters. I even struggled to keep up with my sleeping schedule and ended up taking energy pills to keep myself awake. My motivation to complete this story never faltered and for that reason I am proud of myself. Again, my sincerest apologies for not fixing the mistakes. 


End file.
